Aircraft include smoke detection systems in the cargo areas of the aircraft that alert the crew to dispense Halon in the cargo compartment or to decompress or control airflow within the cargo compartment to suppress any fire in the cargo compartment by oxygen starvation until the aircraft can be safely landed. However, the smoke detection systems do not detect when a fire onboard an aircraft has breached the cargo compartment liner or if the fire is caused by an article or substance that cannot be suppressed by oxygen starvation, such as a load of lithium batteries or other material that will burn with little or no oxygen.